The present invention relates to resin compositions. More specifically, the invention relates to compositions that include a curable resin and that may, among other applications, be used to repair damaged insulation and/or to provide environmental protection for encapsulated articles and cable or wire splices.
Resins have been used in power, utility and telecommunications applications to seal, provide environmental protection, and repair damaged insulation around encapsulated articles and cable or wire splices. In telecommunication applications, signal transmission devices (such as electrical and optical cables) typically include a plurality of individual connectors, each of which conduct a signal.
Resins commonly are available in two or more parts or components. The ingredients of the components (often held in separated compartments) are mixed and reacted together and applied over a signal transmission device or cable splice or a portion thereof. The ingredients then inter-react to form a resin, often including a cross-linking to cure the resin.
Some existing resins include one or more urethane, epoxy or polyester components. While many urethane-based resins enjoy a low production cost, urethane-based resins contain isocyanate functional groups, which suffer myriad drawbacks. Some users of commercial resins can be chemically sensitized to isocyanate-containing compounds, and urethane-based compositions generally exhibit a tendency to foam in the presence of water.
Epoxy-based resins are generally resilient, but suffer high production costs and may exhibit an exothermic reaction during resin formation. Cable splices, conduits, insulation, connecting devices and cable terminating components may thereby be damaged as a result of application of the resin. Polyester-based resins can have low production costs, but generally exhibit low hardness and resilience and have a Shore A hardness typically no more than about 20.
Because of these various drawbacks in conventional resin materials, there is a need for a resin composition that is hydrolytically stable, exhibits increased hardness, resiliency and a reduced cost of production. There is also a desire for an environment-friendly resin that has a low exotherm.